Valentine's Day
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: The sequel to Nightmares
1. Chapter 1

A Fairly Oddparents and Jimmy Neutron yaoi crossover fanfic

A Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron story

A sequel to Nightmares

Valentine's Day

Synopsis: What will Valentine's Day bring for these two ten-year olds?

Disclaimer: Again I only own the story.

Chapter 1: To Dimmsdale From Jimmy Neutron

It's Valentine's day and Jimmy was getting ready to use his Port-A-Portal to visit Timmy, the genius had another dream about the boy last night (No it wasn't the one from chapter 7 of Nightmares). He dreamt about him and Turner on a date at Retroland and the two made out on every ride that they could, especially the ferris wheel. Anyhow Jimmy turns on his Port-A-Portal and looked at Goddard who was standing next to him, "Welp, this is it, boy. Time to get down to business." The dog barked a confused bark, and the young boy patted his head, "I'm going to Dimmsdale to talk to Turner. You're coming along, right?", the dog barked twice and Jimmy smiled.

Before he could step through the machine, he heard his pals Carl and Sheen saying, "Hey wait up!" Jimmy sighed, he wanted to go to Dimmsdale with just Goddard, as he wouldn't be grossed out when the genius kissed the boy, "What is it, you guys? I'm about to visit Turner." When the two boys were standing behind him, Sheen tells him, "We know! We wanna come along! We miss seeing small-headed Timmy.", "You guys, you do know today's Valentine's day.. Sheen don't you got a date with Libby planned?" ask the genius. Sheen smacks his forehead with his hand, "Oh man, you're right!", he then runs off, "Carl, isn't there a Valentine's day special of Llama Love on?", the other boy then nodded and walked off.

End of chapter 1: To Dimmsdale From Jimmy Neutron

Next:

Chapter 2: Telling the Truth


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day

Chapter 2: Telling the Truth

Pretty soon Jimmy and Goddard are in Dimmsdale, Jimmy wasn't sure where Turner would be, so he started by checking his house. Once Jimmy and Goddard reach the Turner's house, he knocks on the door, Timmy opens the door and is surprised to see the boy, "Jimmy? What are you doing here? And especially on.." he started to say before the boy grabs his wrist, "Turner, I'm so happy to see you." "Why?" asks the buck-toothed kid, "Because I..I.." stutters the genius. Why was he having such a hard time? He liked the boy, is he nervous? If so, why?

Timmy replies, "Because you what? You wanted to admit that I deserve Cindy?", " **No!** I'm over her though." states the young genius. The other boy pulls his wrist away and smiles, this meant he could finally get with his friend. "I was hoping you'd say that." states the young boy, Goddard barked, Timmy smiled upon seeing the dog, "Hey it's Goddard. Thanks again for sending him here for me to win the science fair." The genius smiled and grabbed the boy's shirt collar, "No problem, we kids gotta stick together.", "So..whatcha wanna do, Neutron? Wanna go to the Dimmadome and watch some monster trucks?" Timmy asks.

Jimmy pulled the boy close and ran one hand down his neck, "Are you asking me out? If so I accept." Goddard barked a confused bark, and Timmy chuckled, "I was, you're so smart." Jimmy kissed his lover passionatelly, and his lover kissed back happily, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

End of chapter 2: Telling the Truth

Next:

Chapter 3: Valentine's Date


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine's Day

Chapter 3: Valentine's Date

Jimmy pulled away and asked Timmy, "Hey could I come in for a bit? Maybe we can make out for a bit in your room." Timmy smiled and grabbed the boy's hand, "Sure." When Jimmy and Goddard enter the boy's house they see the buck-toothed kid's parents, who are watching TV, so the boys and the dog go up to Timmy's room. Once they enter Timmy's room Cosmo and Wanda appear, surprised to see the genius, they say together, "Jimmy Neutron?" Jimmy sighs, he completely forgot about Cosmo and Wanda, he then smiles at the two of them, "Hello Cosmo and Wanda.", "Why'd you sigh, fudgehead?" asks Cosmo.

Jimmy isn't sure how to put this so he just says it plainly, "I wanted to make out with Turner." Timmy wasn't worry so he grabbed his lover's arm, and pushed him against the door, as he had already shut and locked it, Jimmy smiled, "Ohh Timmy. You are so eager, I like that." Cosmo and Wanda were aware of how Timmy felt so they just poofed off somewhere, Timmy began licking the boy's neck, which made him wrap his arms around his lover's back. Jimmy was so happy, this is what Valentine's Day is all about, being with the one you love and cherish most, this is why he didn't kiss Cindy during the last Valentine's day.

Timmy put one hand under the boy's shirt which made him blush, "Can we start slow, my love?" Jimmy asked although he did want to move forward too, Timmy stopped licking his neck looked the boy in the eyes and smiled, "Sure. You're the boss."

Soon enough the two of them are at the Dimmadome watching the monster trucks, well in between each of their make out sessions that is. Jimmy enjoyed seeing the trucks and so did Timmy, so before long they just sat and watched them with their hands on the other's lap. "I'm enjoying this a lot, Timmy." says the genius to his love, "Me too, my love." replies Timmy.

End of chapter 3: Valentine's Date

Next:

Chapter 4: Retro Valentine's Date


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day

Chapter 4: Retro Valentine's Date

The monster truck rally was finished sooner than the two boys thought, it wasn't even five o'clock when it ended, Jimmy had an idea, what if he brought his dream that he had the night before to life. The genius looks at his lover and says, "That was fun. Say I had a dream last night." Timmy was shocked as he did too, "Really that's weird because I did too.", "Really did it involve me?" the boy asked hopefully. "Yep, it took place at some theme park in your universe." the buck-toothed kid tells him, "Retroland? Mine did too. What's say we bring those dreams to life?"

Soon Jimmy and Timmy are back in Timmy's room, as Goddard was left there because Doug Dimmadome didn't allow dogs in the Dimmadome, once they are Timmy grabs Jimmy's left hand and says, "Before we go I wanna give you something." Jimmy puckered his lips expecting a kiss, but Timmy chuckles, lets go of the boy's hand and begins searching through a drawer, Jimmy opens his eyes and says, "So it's not a kiss."

Timmy smiled upon finding what he was looking for, he walks back over to his lover and hands him the item, it's a picture he drew, the genius looked at the drawing and smiled as it was the boy's edition of the two of them making out behind a tree. "Ohh Turner.. I.. I love it!" the young genius chokes up and has tears roll down his cheeks.

The other boy wiped the boy's tears away with his left hand, Jimmy then grabs his mini Port-A-Portal, turns it on and says, "You ready, my love?" Timmy smiles and nods, the two then walk through the worm-hole. When they reach Retroville, Sheen and Carl were standing in front of the machine, Jimmy never expected the two of them to be waiting for him..did they like him too?"

Sheen holds his hand out to the buck-toothed kid awaiting a high-five while saying, "What up, small-headster?" Timmy gave the boy a high-five and says, "Hey Sheen. Me and Jimmy are gonna head to Retroland now.", "Is this your first date, Jimmy?" asks Carl. "What? No.." the young genius blurts out before Sheen says, "We saw your drawing."

"What?! You did! You.." Jimmy began to say before Timmy grabs his arm, "You ready, my dear Jimmy?", "Can we come along?" asks Sheen and Carl. "Will you two mind me and Turner making out?" Jimmy asks concerned as he didn't want them to annoy him with 'Ew's, "You kidding it was worse when you liked Cindy." the two boys tell him. "Well alright then sure.", says the genius with a smile, this is great, Retroland is a great place to get romantic.

An hour later Jimmy and Timmy are riding the ferris wheel together, although Jimmy felt too mature for the ride as it was usually the lamest ride, but with Timmy he was enjoying it. The young genius had his head on the boy's shoulder, "Mmm, this is nice." Timmy places one hand on the boy's left cheek and says to his lover, "It truly is. I love being with you.", "Me too, Turner, you're a great person, I love you." says Jimmy while lifting his head up and moving it closer to the boy's.

Timmy kisses his lover, who kisses back and licks his lower lip asking for entrance, which the buck-toothed boy opens his mouth allowing his lover's tongue in. The two then begin rolling their tongues over one and another, Timmy ran his fingers on his left hand down the boy's right arm soon grabbing his wrist. Jimmy pulled away and moves to lick his lover's neck but sadly their turn on the ride was over, and they both went off to the game section.

The end


End file.
